Fire Emblem: Awakening-Lustful Adventures
by Reo124
Summary: Within the ranks of the Shepards, the cause of war can put a lot of pressure on the many soldiers, but within these tales, several of the Shepards have found...interesting ways to relieve this stress.


Chapter 1: Olivia and Basilio

It's a quiet afternoon in the land of Ylisse, a beautiful sun shining, birds flying about, and not a single brigand or Risen to be seen for miles away.  
Olivia was enjoying herself by a lakeside, practicing her usual dance moves alone, as usual.  
It wasn't soon before Chrom came out of the brushes to find Olivia, he walked up to her.  
"Excuse me, Olivia?" Chrom asks.  
"Eep! Wh-who? Oh, Prince Chrom!" Olivia cries out, jumping back a bit.  
"I apologize Olivia, did I interrupt your dancing?"  
"No, no it's fine, just unexpected that's all. So...what brings you to see me?"  
"Oh, well I've been meaning to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"How did you and Basilio become so well acquainted?"  
Olivia blushes slightly. "Oh my...now that's an interesting story..."  
"Is it now?" Chrom looked more interested. "Do tell."  
"Well..."

I have already told you about when a noble man was smitten by me and plotted to kidnap and marry me. However, Basilio stepped in and prevented this, what I haven't told is the full story. It was in the alleyway where he saved me.  
"Oh Khan Basilio, I am forever in dept, thank you for all this truly!" I told him.  
"Har har! It's nothing lass, really! And just call be Basilio, nothing more." He replies.  
"How can I ever repay you?"  
"Oh, please, I need nothing in return, helping a young beautiful lady such as yourself is rewarding enough as it is."  
"Oh...really?" I say, getting closer to his exposed chest, I trace a finger down his figure. "Because I can think of a way to repay you..." My hand reaches down to his crotch, where I grab it firmly.  
"Ah...perhaps I could make an exception..." He cups my chin. "Just this once..."  
I smile and get down on my knees, I quickly undo his large belt and bring his pants down, reveling his large black member. I take it in my hands and stroke it a few times. Delightful groans escape from him. With a giggle I wrap my lips around the head, sucking in a mix of light and hard, he begins to groan even more.  
I then begin to suck the entire member, well, as best as I can, it was quite large, I think I could only get half of it in my mouth. But I gave him the best I could do.  
After a while he took hold of my head and began to guide me, I let myself to be controlled, he tried to go deeper, but I could feel it in the back of my throat, gagging slightly, he lets me go.  
"Er...sorry about that." He apologizes, scratching his head. "I tend to get a little carried away with that kinda thing."  
I let off of his member. "It's alright," I cough slightly. "It was enjoyable."  
"Hmm...perhaps this isn't the best place for this..."  
"Oh, come on." I press up against him, my breasts pressing against his chest. "We can just do a quickie, after all, you can't just leave a girl unsatisfied, can you?"  
"I suppose you're right, but..."  
I give him a sappy look.  
"Oh, all right, but make it snappy, I'm expected back in Ferox soon."  
I pull aside my panties to reveal my pussy and pull my bra down to let my breasts bounce. I let him fondle my chest and I guide his shaft into me, I let out a lustful moan as he begins to thrust back and forth, each push more pleasurable than the last.  
"Oh...gods..." I try to speak, but his thrusts were to much for words, soon I just began making strange noises and moans.  
Suddenly, he grabs my ass and hoists me up, I cling to his chest as he lifts me up and down on his dick, I bury my face into his feathery scarf and scream in delight, it was unlike anything I've ever felt, I don't have sex very often, but it was incredible.  
"Oh...It's comin'...It's comin!" He yells out.  
"W-wait! Not inside!" I cry out.  
He lifts me off and I get back on my knees, I stroke his shaft quickly, and then it all comes out. Several shots of cum covered my face, and some in my mouth. I clean myself up and stand.  
"Well," I start. "That was quite enjoyable."  
"Heh, you don't even...know the half of it." He remarks. "You would be feeling wonderful for a week if you get a full night with me!"  
"Oooh...could we do that perhaps?"  
"Well, I'm spent for the night, perhaps another time." He begins to walk away, but I quickly grab his arm.  
"Can I come along?" I ask.  
"What? To Ferox? Don't you have a...troupe, or something to get back to?"  
"Oh, no I travel alone, and even still, I feel a lot safer in your presence."  
"That's just not the sex talking...is it?" He raises his eyebrow, I blush a bit.  
"Oh, w-what? N-no, it's not just that!"  
"Har har! Simple jests my lady, I'm fine with you coming along."  
"Oh, thank you!"

"And that's how we became so well known." Olivia finishes, happily swaying side to side.  
"Uh...well that's...certainly...interesting Olivia..." Chrom stutters.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say too much?" She blushes slightly.  
"No...I think you've said all there is to know."  
"Oh, but I haven't even told you about the night we spen-"  
"That's...quite alright, Olivia. I think I've got enough of your backstory for today."  
"Hmm? Are you certain you don't want to explore...a bit more...?" She slowly begins to walk to the Chrom, her fingers tapping his chest lightly.  
"I...uh...well..."  
"Chrom!" Someone calls out. Chrom turns to see Robin, the Shepards tactician, standing not too far away.  
"Uh...is this a bad time?"  
Chrom looks back to Olivia, who is getting, slightly closer. "Uh, no...not at all." He takes a few steps away from her. "What is it Robin?"  
"You're needed at the war council, we need to discuss our next move."  
"Alright, I'll be there shortly."  
With that said, Robin walks away.  
"Another time...?" Olivia seductively says, Chrom turns back to see her pulling aside her panties and bra, revealing her good parts.  
"Perhaps...another time." He stalwartly says, walking off with the most worrisome look on his face.  
Olivia simply giggles, and goes back to dancing.

* * *

 **Woo, alright, that was the first part of hopefully many to come. Hope you guys enjoyed that bit, I've always seen Olivia as the, shy yet seductive type, I just hope this wasn't too short of a chapter. Anyway, I might start the next chapter right away if I can, still being in school really dampens this sort of time.  
So, just sit back, and wait, the next part will feature little miss Noire, with whom you may ask? Well I'm not gonna tell you, I already gave one name, wanna make the other a surprise, or..not a surprise...whatever you want to call it.  
Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll see ya next time!  
-Reo**


End file.
